


An Introduction of Sorts

by perfectlyqueer



Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyqueer/pseuds/perfectlyqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Benjamin Tallmadge reports to General Washington's tent, only to discover a younger man in his stead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Introduction of Sorts

As Major Benjamin Tallmadge approached the General's tent, he felt a warm flush creep up his cheeks as he recounted his last encounter with the General. Not long after the celebrations of the formal treaty of alliance between France and America died down, Washington had sent word for Tallmadge to meet him in his quarters to be debriefed on their next course of action. Caught up in the excitement of the day, Ben had mistaken a lingering hand on the small of his back as an invitation for an intimate moment between the two men and had gone in for a light kiss on the cheek. The General's immediate icy glare and small shake of his head had left Ben humiliated.

Now a week later, he supposed Washington had finally forgiven him, hence his invitation to the General's quarters on this particularly frigid night. As the soldier guarding the entrance announced his arrival, Ben straightened his uniform, lifted his chin, and strode in with all the self confidence he could muster. At first glance, the tent seemed to be empty, save for a few lanterns casting long shadows against the canvas walls. Then, as his eyes adjusted, Ben noticed a rather short, lean man bent over the General's writing desk, scratching away with a quill. 

Ben shifted nervously and cleared his throat. The young man lifted his quill momentarily and glanced up.

"Major Tallmadge, please come in. I've been expecting you," the man said with a quick smile, and resumed his writing.

"Forgive me, sir, I was expecting the General. I don't believe that we've met."

The young man finished his writing and stood up straight.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hamilton, at your service." 

Ben nodded his acknowledgement at the man's name. 

"Ah yes of course! Our new aide-de-camp. The General's been speaking very highly of you. And stories of your valor at Trenton are widely known."

Hamilton flashed him a smile and moved over to a side table that held a wine cantor and two glasses, and began to pour out some of the General's madeira. 

"Well it's a shame you missed that battle, Major. We could have used you in the field. From what I hear you missed the boat." He looked pointedly at Ben with the last statement.

Ben felt the humiliation of his tumble into the Delaware River come over him once again at the reminder and fought to rein in his expression so that he didn't glare at his superior officer. That the story had spread amongst the regulars was one thing, but to have all of officers laughing at his mistake felt like an insult to his reputation.

The lieutenant colonel quickly picked up on the shift in his mood and sought to clear the air.

"Relax, Tallmadge, it's all in good fun. Have a drink with me." With that he closed the distance between the two of them and handed Ben a glass.

"To the Culper Ring." Hamilton raised his glass and swiftly downed his glass before Ben had the chance to echo his toast. He quickly followed suit and momentarily allowed the wine to warm his belly before setting down his glass and preparing himself to leave.

"If that's all you wished to speak with me about, sir, I'll take my leave." His bow was cut short by a small shake of the officer's head. 

"No, Tallmadge, please, sit down and keep me company a while. The General is out surveying the camp and won't be back until morning. Have another drink with me." He raised the cantor and began to pour the wine into Ben's empty glass. 

Ben acquiesced and waited for Hamilton to finish filling his glass before they both threw back their drinks. Usually wine was to be savored, but Ben was in no mood to sip delicately while his companion seemed to urge him on with yet another drink to follow the last. For a few minutes the air was filled with nothing but the clink of glass against glass and the smacking of lips after a smooth gulp of delicious wine. At some point, Hamilton had moved his chair next to Ben and angled it so that their knees just barely touched as they crept further and further down in their seats due to the relaxing effect of the alcohol.

It wasn't until the cantor was nearly empty, save for the bitter dregs, that Ben noticed that Hamilton had removed his coat and unbuttoned his collar, exposing his throat and neck. Despite the lack of propriety in fixing his gaze to this one spot, he couldn't find the means to look away. In the back of Ben's mind, a small voice tried desperately to get him to look away, for he had been staring for some time, but he couldn't help himself, and almost salivated at the thoughts swimming in his mind.

He envisioned himself approaching the other man from behind, tilting his head back and slightly to the right before sinking down to place his lips on his pulse, sucking at the tanned and freckled skin until it was a vibrant red. He also saw himself straddling the officer, grinding his hips down and pulling the man in for a deep, hungry kiss. These thoughts continued to swim in his head as his breeches grew tight around his rising cock, forcing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Belatedly he realized that Hamilton had been watching him, one arm thrown across the back of his chair while the other rubbed small circles on his inner thigh. Ben watched the hand continue its slow, rhythmic pattern until his vision blurred and he was forced to shut his eyes so that he could refocus. 

When he opened them again he was granted a small window of clarity in which he locked eyes with Hamilton and seemed to gain a partial understanding of what was going on. They were all alone in the General's tent, a place where no one else was permitted without first being invited or announced. They were both drunk, their inhibitions lowered to the point of nonexistence. Hamilton was seated unreasonably close to him, rubbing his thigh in a manner that could only be taken as an invitation to come hither.

Yet Ben knew the lieutenant colonel's reputation among the ladies who had followed them from camp to camp. Mrs. Washington had jokingly named her feral tomcat after him, so prolific were his sexual exploits. How could this ladies man be interested in pursuing men when he had such a plentiful supply of women? And why would he deign to choose a major over one of his equal or higher officers? Perhaps the rumors were true, and his voracious desires extended to his bunkmate, Colonel John Laurens. 

And then it clicked: Washington had set this up. He had guaranteed that the two men could be alone together, provided them with an ample supply of alcohol to help motivate them, and trusted the newest member of his military family to take care of Ben as he saw fit. With this final piece of the puzzle in place, Ben flushed a deep red and sank low into his chair. 

The lieutenant colonel watched as the realization dawned on his companion's face and fought to keep a fit of giggles from bubbling over, so as not to offend the major. He gently placed his arm around Ben's shoulder and drew him close, parting his lips ever so slightly and searching the young man's eyes. He took in the red flush set high on Ben's cheekbones, drawing out the beautiful blue of his eyes. The poor man looked positively wretched and he couldn't help but draw him in closer for a light kiss. 

Ben slowly closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Hamilton's warm lips pressed gently against his own, cautiously parting them and allowing the other man's tongue to mingle with his own. He could taste the wine residue left in Hamilton's mouth and let out a small whimper as their mouths finally broke apart so that they could breathe again. 

He felt almost wild with desire and his breath hitched as Hamilton made quick work of removing his clothing. Ben drunkenly fumbled with his own buttons as Hamilton deftly stripped down to his undergarments before he stepped out of his breeches and made his way over to the General's bed. Lying down on his side with one leg up and his head resting against his hand, Hamilton coyly beckoned to Ben and swept his other hand down his body, as if to show himself off as a display. Ben let out a short laugh before he was finally freed of his clothing and rushed over to the bedside.

Hamilton moved to the center of the bed and watched as Ben slowly climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and placing his hands on Hamilton's chest. He waited to see what the major would do, giving him time to become acquainted with this new body, before he raised his hand and caressed Ben's face tenderly. 

"It's alright if you've never done this before, Tallmadge, this won't be my first trip to Sodom" came the husky voice of the lieutenant colonel. Ben's eyes grew wide momentarily and Hamilton was delighted to watch the deep flush creep up his chest and neck before reaching the cheek he held. He quickly shook his head and placed his own hand over Hamilton's. 

"I'm not used to going slow, that's all. I've done this before, back home, but we always did it in a rush so that we wouldn't be caught. I'm also not sure if you'd like to take the lead or not."

Hamilton flashed a quick smile and drew Ben down for a kiss. "Let's go slow, then, and perhaps next time we'll go a bit further."

Ben nodded his assent and returned the man's kiss before lifting himself up and placing light kisses down the man's body. He paid careful attention to Hamilton's breathing, noting the places that caused his breath to hitch and taking great pains not to tease him too much. That could all come later. Unlike the dalliances of his youth, this man promised him another opportunity once they finished on this night. 

When he reached the top of Hamilton's undergarments, he swiftly pulled them down and caught his erect cock fully in his mouth in one fell swoop. Hamilton shoved his fist into his mouth, muffling his cry of pleasure before placing his hand on top of Ben's head and smoothing down his hair. What a cheeky fellow, thought Hamilton, before his thoughts were quickly swept away by the rhythm of Ben's mouth around his cock.

Establishing a regular rhythm with his head and hand, Ben moved his other hand up towards Hamilton's nipples, slightly tweaking one and then other, eliciting a deep moan of ecstasy that rumbled down to Ben and sent shivers down his spine. His own cock had swelled to an uncomfortably erect size and it took all of his willpower not to free it from the remaining bit of clothing he wore and stroke himself to completion.

Switching between mouth and hand, Ben pulled himself up to Hamilton's face and kissed him deeply, then moving down to nip at his throat, doing his best not to leave any marks above the collar. When Hamilton's hips began to buck against Ben's hand arrhythmically, he quickly ducked back down and let Hamilton's cock hit the back of his throat before continuing his regular rhythm. After another minute, he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder tightly and braced himself for the hot seed that burst into his mouth. Without missing a beat he swallowed it all, making sure not to let a drop fall from his lips. 

As he cleaned up the remaining spurts of spunk from Hamilton's cock, Ben felt the man below him sink low into the bed and relax his tensed muscles. Ben placed a kiss on each of the man's hips before crawling up next to him, gratefully resting his head on the man's chest. 

"Hold on now, I believe it's your turn," the officer said in a voice heavy with pleasure and a tinge of sleep. Ben lifted his head and smiled, noting the flushed face and drooping eyelids. 

"It will only take a few strokes to get me off now, I can finish myself." Hamilton bent down and kissed forehead, shook his head, and shifted so that he was on his side facing Ben. He reached down and pulled Ben's cock out of its cloth barrier, stroking his thumb across the head and spreading the precum before spitting into his hand and picking up the rhythm Ben had set. As he had predicted, it only took a few masterful strokes of the hand before he was coming onto Hamilton's hand, shivering with pleasure during his climax. Hamilton quickly wiped him clean so that none of his seed could drop onto the General's blankets and gathered Ben into his arms. 

Coming down from their respective climatic highs, the chill of the night air settled around them and they hurriedly pulled the blankets over them. Using their naked bodies for warmth, the two shifted into a spooning position, with Hamilton cuddling Ben close to his body, stroking the young man's arm and chest.

As the two began to drift off to sleep, Ben was suddenly seized with the fear of the General's knowledge of their trist. Would the lieutenant colonel tell Washington everything that had transpired this night? What did this mean for the rapport between the commander and the two officers? Almost as if he had read his mind, Hamilton patted Ben's arm and kissed his shoulder.

"Don't worry about the General, he's on a strictly need to know basis. Everything that has happened is between you, me, and God Almighty." Ben released the tension he held in his body and relaxed against his companion. Allowing his mind to go blank, he let sleep overtake him, blissfully satisfied and almost renewed. Just on the very edge of sleep, he happened to catch Hamilton's next comment before plunging into unconsciousness and leaving it to be addressed in the morning.

"Perhaps even Laurens may join us next time, when he returns to camp." And with that, Hamilton fell asleep with a sly smile on his face and mischievous laughter in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this fic! If you aren't familiar with what's taking place, this is the gifset from a (now deleted) scene from Turn season 2: http://elbridge-gerry.tumblr.com/post/134446696849/schuylerelizas-benjamin-tallmadge-meets
> 
> This fic was written for my Turn Secret Santa (horati-bro-nelson.tumblr.com) who continues to give me great prompts!


End file.
